Janna's Appearence
by Averon The Awesome
Summary: The Lyoko Warriors know all about XANA. But there's one thing they didn't know. He has a daughter. What will happen? I'm not gonna tell you! And i already stink at summaries! Read it yourself lazy pants!
1. Chapter 1

**Who wants to know what show I recently got hooked on? *Random Person* Bob the Builder? *Me* NO! Code Lyoko! What's the matter with you?! *stares at random person* Oh well. Let's get this story started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. WHY DON'T I OWN MY DREAMS?!**

"Settle down class." Mrs. Hertz told her class. "Just because we have a new student does not mean you can behave poorly."

Mrs. Hertz looked to the girl next to her. "I'm so sorry… what was your name again?"

"Janna," the girl said. "Janna Yasion."

"Right. Now Janna, take a seat next to…" Mrs. Hertz scanned the classroom for empty seats. Unfortunately for her, the only seat was next to Odd Della Robbia.

_Poor girl. _She thought. She sighed. "Janna, please sit next to Mr. Della Robbia." She said.

Janna scanned the room, looking for the empty seat she was talking about. When she found it, she walked slowly over and sat down.

"Alright, now that everyone's here," Mrs. Hertz said as she turned towards the chalkboard. "we're going to talk about random science that Averon The Awesome will never be able to name."

The class stared at her, then resumed whatever they were doing. Which in this case, was being disruptive.

*groan* Mrs. Hertz said.

Odd looked beside him at the new girl. She had with her a book. He couldn't read the title. It wasn't because he was stupid or anything like that.

The title was in a different language.

"Hi. My name's Odd Della Robbia." Odd held out his hand.

Janna didn't even look at him.

"That book looks… interesting. What's it called?" he pointed to her book.

Nothing.

"What's your name?"

Janna suddenly looked angry. She closed her book with a slam. Everyone shut up and stared at her.

"JE TU KAFUNGA?!" she yelled in another language.

Everyone continued staring for several minutes. The class ended at minute 14.

**Outside**

"Did anyone else think that was weird?" Odd asked his friends, Ulrich Stern, Jeremy Belpois, and Aelita Stones.

"If you mean her speaking in a different language, then no." Jeremy said.

"I'm agreeing with Jeremy on this one." Ulrich said.

"Hey guys." Yumi Ishiyama said as she joined her friends. "What's going on?"

"A new girl has Odd stumped." Ulrich told her.

"In what way?" Yumi looked at Odd.

"At first, she seemed totally nice. Then when I introduced myself, she didn't say anything. She just kept reading her book. And when the class kept getting louder, she shouted something like 'jay to kafoonga.'" Odd said.

"Hi Odd." Someone said as they walked up behind the group.

"YA!" Odd said, surprised.

Janna stood in front of him. She looked at him. She looked to his friends. Then back at him.

"I'm sorry if what I said earlier scared you." She said. "I've been trying to learn Swahili, and that was the perfect time to say 'will you just shut up.'"

Odd looked at her like she was crazy. A lot of people in my stories get that look. "Why are you trying to learn Swahili?" he asked.

Janna hesitated for an unknown reason. She looked at her feet and blushed the tiniest bit. She took a deep breath.

"Have you guys heard of XANA?" she asked.

The six kids stared at her in surprise. They were all thinking the same thing.

_How does she know about XANA?_

"You see, it's sort of important if you answer the question or not. I don't really have an answer if you stare at me like idiots." Janna said.

"H-How do you know about XANA?" Jeremy asked the strange girl.

"He's, well, he's… sort of…" she wouldn't really say anything.

"Sort of what?" Aelita asked her.

Janna looked at her with big eyes. It was almost like she was apologizing for something.

She took a deep breath.

"My… dad."

*insert record scratch here*

The group stared at her.

"Well that was unexpected." Odd said.

**End of Chapter 1. What'd you guys think? Also, I got the record scratch idea from zzzp2's story. Please don't think I'm stealing ideas! I don't mean to! I've become less imaginative lately, and everyone's already done epic ideas! So I'm sorry if I stole, but it really fit the moment. Review and flame if you want. Adios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, we haven't heard from Janna in a long time, have we? Let's see what she's doing!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like the kind of person who owns a TV show?**

"How is it even possible for XANA to be your dad?" Jeremie asked her.

Janna shrugged. "Don't ask me. You should talk to him, but I don't think he wants to talk to you about that."

Suddenly, Janna's body stiffened. She started to say weird things in either Swahili, or some other language they didn't know about.

Almost as suddenly, Jeremie's laptop beeped. "There's an activated tower! We've got to get to the factory." And with that, they ran away.

Janna stopped acting like she was possessed just in time to notice the group was missing.

_Don't let them stop me._ A deep, ominous voice reverberated inside her head.

Janna nodded, then ran to the factory.

**Factory**

"Scanner Ulrich… scanner Yumi… scanner Aelita…" Jeremie said "Transfer Ulrich… transfer Yumi… transfer Aelita… virtualization." Jeremie pressed a button, and the kids were on Lyoko.

Jeremie virtualized Odd just before Janna got out of the elevator. She walked over to Jeremie and looked at the computer.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked.

Jeremie jumped, saw it was only Janna, then calmed down a bit.

"What are you doing here?!" Jeremie asked her.

Janna smiled. "I thought I'd help you defeat XANA!"

Jeremie looked unsure, but this was XANA's daughter they were talking about. Maybe she could help them.

"Head down to the scanner room and I'll virtualize you.

Janna turned, and the XANA sign appeared in her eyes for the briefest moment.

When the elevator stopped, she stepped inside a scanner and waited.

"Scanner Janna…" Jeremie said. "Transfer Janna… virtualization."

A blast of wind hit Janna's face, and she was virtualized.

**Lyoko**

The group was in the Mountain Sector, waiting for directions to the activated tower.

"Okay guys, Janna's going to be helping you." Jeremie informed them.

As if on cue, Janna appeared right above their heads.

She was wearing a multicolor t-shirt and shorts outfit, the colors changing every few seconds. Her hair was in a ponytail now, and it had grown about ten feet. It also changed colors, making it look like a drooping rainbow.

"Hey Janna, where's your weapon?" Yumi asked.

Janna didn't say anything. She grabbed her oversized ponytail, aimed it at the group, and cracked it like a whip. They flew backwards, hitting a digital rock.

"What are you doing Janna?!" Jeremie yelled at her. Suddenly, a visual popped up on the screen. Janna stared at Jeremie, the XANA sign flashing in her eyes.

"XANA!" Jeremie shouted. "Guys, can you hear me? Janna is under XANA's control! You need to get to the activated tower now!"

"Ugh..." Ulrich groaned. "That was powerful. How many Life Points do we have left?"

"You each have 30 left." Jeremie said grimly.

"30?!" they yelled at him.

"It must be because she's XANA's daughter." Jeremie said, checking something on the computer. "He must have given her super strength or something. All I can recommend is getting to the tower as soon as you can."

"Hey, where'd she go?" Odd asked.

Everyone looked around, worried. There wasn't any sign that Janna was there, nor was there a sign that she had left.

"Maybe she went to guard the tower?" Aelita suggested.

And then she got kicked in the face, causing her to get devirtualized.

No one had time to yell her name, mostly because they all got kicked in the face seconds later.

**Factory**

"Uh, what just happened?" Odd asked his friends as the elevator stopped.

The door opened, showing Jeremie waiting for them.

"It seems our new friend Janna has the ability to camouflage herself, allowing her to attack without you or enemies knowing it." he said in a serious voice.

The elevator dinged, going down to the scanner room.

Everyone turned to stare as the elevator made its way down, stopped, then made its way back up. It stopped on their floor, revealing Janna's happy face.

"Hey guys!" she smiled at them, waving excitedly.

They glared at her.

She stopped smiling and waving. She tilted her head in confusion. "What's wrong?" she asked them.

"Maybe you could tell us." Yumi said.

Janna cringed involuntarily. "D-Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh no, unless you call kicking us in the face while you were invisible something wrong." Odd said.

Janna stared at the floor, rocking on her heels. "I think I know what's going on." she said to the floor.

Everyone raised an eyebrow, curious.

Janna took a breath, then began. "Before Dad materialized me, he told me that I would feel different in the real world. He said I should just accept the feelings, just like someone accepts a little change in their life. I didn't know he'd try to control me, though. If I knew, I'd probably have tried to stop him." As she talked, her voice fell. She was barely audible by the time she finished.

"So XANA was controlling you the entire time?" Aelita asked.

Janna gave a small nod.

"Do you know how we can stop it?"

Janna shook her head.

"Maybe that's what the activated tower is for." Ulrich said. "If we deactivate it, we'll stop XANA from messing with Janna again."

There were murmurs of agreement, but Janna wasn't listening.

"Whether that will work or not, she can't come to the factory for awhile." Jeremie pointed out. "If she gets possessed again, she could destroy the supercomputer."

Janna nodded slowly, agreeing with whatever he said.

"Are you even listening?" Jeremie asked her.

Janna was silently staring at the floor, murmuring something. The elevator dinged, and she stepped inside. The door closed just as she looked up, showing she had been crying.

**Well that was a weird turn of events. But with XANA, you have to expect this crud. I think he'd give up every kid he ever has to destroy the world, don'tcha think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well now I'm getting better with the old story updates, am I not? Horray for lots of procrastination!**

**Disclaimer: T_T I can't believe you people think a 13 year old girl owns a TV show. Are you 'special'?**

The next day, no one saw Janna at school. This worried our Lyoko Warriors, because she knew about everything and could tell everyone. But she didn't really want to side with her dad, so she probably wouldn't tell.

"Where do you think Janna is?" Ulrich asked the group at lunch. As per usual, Odd was stuffing his face.

"I don't know." Jeremie said. "Maybe she didn't want to face us, so she went somewhere else to try and stop her dad."

Suddenly, Jeremie's laptop beeped. He opened it, expecting it to be an activated tower. Boy, was he surprised.

"Jeremie?" Janna said.

"Janna!" Jeremie yelled quietly. Everyone gathered around the computer.

"Where are you?" he asked her.

"I don't have much time, but I will tell you this." she said, her voice cracking. She looked very worried. "XANA took me back to Lyoko. Whatever you do, be careful! He still has control over me, and he's not too happy that I met you and want to be your friends. Try to help me, and I'll try to deactivate the tower. Aelita isn't the only Guardian of Lyoko anymore." And the line went dead.

Jeremie closed his computer. "Well, that answers one question." he said. He stood up, pushed in his chair, and walked out the door. His friends followed close behind.

**Factory**

After everybody was virtualized, Jeremie told them where the signal from the call came from. They ran to where they last saw Janna, waiting.

"So what exactly is going to happen Einstein?" Odd asked as he searched for movement.

"As we talked about, I've given Odd a new power. This power makes him able to see things that are camouflaged. So if XANA is controlling Janna, we'll be able to see her this time."

The Lyoko Warriors stood as still as they could, waiting for Janna to appear. Odd scanned the surroundings, seeing nothing. He focused, even staring at a rock for five minutes. Then, he finally found something.

"I see her!" he whispered, pointing in the direction of the movement. They nodded, and walked slowly over to the spot.

Several of XANA's monsters were looking at the spot where Janna supposedly was, but nothing was there. They made nodding movements, agreeing with whatever she said. They said something in a weird language, then moved towards the activated tower.

"Let's go." Yumi whispered.

Janna's invisible head turned in their direction, and she became visible. She smiled happily, then walked over to them. They aimed their weapons at her, ready to fire. Janna backed up, shielding herself.

"It's okay guys, Dad isn't controlling me now!" she said happily.

They didn't move. "How do we know for sure?" Odd asked her.

Janna walked over to him, watching them tense up. She got really close to Odd's face and stared him straight in the eyes. Odd blushed at the closeness. The XANA sign never flashed through her eyes the entire time.

"There's no XANA sign." he said, turning towards his friends. "She's good."

They slowly loosened up, then smiled at Janna. She smiled back, but her smile was bigger than theirs' combined.

"The tower is over there." she pointed towards a red tower. "Aelita and I both need to be there, or else the tower can't be fully activated."

"Hey Janna, can I ask you something?" Aelita said.

"Of course!" Janna replied happily.

"How do you have the same ability to deactivate towers like I do?"

Janna thought for a few seconds. "Honestly, I don't know. Dad said I have the ability to _activate_ towers, not deactivate. But once I was playing around an activated tower to see what would happen, and I accidently deactivated it. Dad virused me for a week!"

"Virused?" Yumi asked.

"It's basically like being grounded, except if you mess up, you get really glitchy. And not the cool kind when you can teleport and stuff."

"Oh."

A Krab walked into view with several of its friends following it. They said something unintelligible, then took their positions in front of the tower.

"This'll be simple!" Janna whispered happily.

After a few seconds, the Scyphozoa floated into its position, with William following close behind.

"This'll be very unsimple!" she whispered in an equally happy voice.

**I tink dat's enough of Janna for a few days or hours or whatever, don'tcha think? I'll just let you guys play around with this for awhile, then get back to writing it. Good? Good. See yas later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hillo! I'm Averon The Awesome telling you about a brand new chapter to Janna's Appearance! Oh my Gaaaa…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. All I own is Janna. But you should know this.**

"Okay, here's the plan." Janna said. "You guys will clear up the normal monsters so Aelita can get to the tower. I'll take out the Scyphozoa and William."

"Not to be rude, but they don't seem to be your type." Odd said.

Janna looked at him. "And what does that mean?"

"I'm just saying, why let you have all the fun?" Odd replied. "How about letting one of us help you?"

Janna smiled. "Okay, so who wants to help?" she asked.

Everyone was quiet, but Odd was waving his hand back and forth rapidly behind them. Janna giggled.

"Okay, Odd can help me." she said.

Everyone nodded, then moved very slowly away from the rock. The monsters instantly started firing at them, so they started to run.

Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita ran towards the tower as fast as they could. Janna and Odd stood, waiting for their enemies to come closer. The Scyphozoa floated towards Janna, trying to grab her. She slapped its tentacle with her hair, cutting it off.

Odd's luck was not-so-great. He tried to hit William, but he deflected every single one of them. William kept missing too, but only by the tiniest bit.

"Hey! How come you get to fight the easy monster?" he yelled to the girl. When she didn't respond, he turned and saw she was in the grasp of the Scyphozoa.

Janna glared at the creature as it tried to turn her to their side. The Scyphozoa shuddered, releasing her. Janna landed, then pointed at William. It floated towards him, grabbing him when he was close enough. William struggled, but he couldn't break free of the monster's grip. It carried him towards the Digital Sea, dropping him into it.

It floated back to Janna, giving her a small bow. She bowed back, then spoke in her weird language. The Scyphozoa nodded, then floated away.

Odd stared at her, mouth agape. "H-How did you-?"

"Being the daughter of a computer program has its perks!" she replied, walking towards the tower.

Odd stood there, staring after her like an idiot.

"Well guys, that went quite well." Jeremie informed them as they sat in the cafeteria. Odd was stuffing his face, as usual. Janna watched him eat, smiling and thinking.

"We've also learned something," Aelita said. "We now know that Janna can control XANA's monsters, even to a point where they completely disobey XANA."

"Have you always been able to do that?" Ulrich asked Janna.

Janna didn't turn. "Yeah, but I've never been able to control the Scyphozoa. That was my first time going against Dad, too." she said. "Though I have to admit, it was so..." she trailed off, staring into space.

They stared at her, with Odd still eating. "Fun?" he asked between bites.

Janna nodded. "Fun." she repeated. "That's a word I haven't used in a long time."

The group looked at each other, confused.

"What's it like being XANA's daughter?" Yumi asked.

Janna looked at her. "Horrible." she said. "Completely horrible. Every day was the same: 'As soon as we get out of this cursed computer world, we'll destroy the world!' But I knew better. I knew he'd destroy the world himself and leave me to die in that stupid computer." Janna stood up. "I'm sorry, I have to go." And with that, she walked away.

They stared after her. _This is getting _beyond_ weird._ They thought.

_You do realize they don't _really _like you, don't you?_

Janna jumped, having completely forgotten her dad can still talk to her.

"They do like me!" she thought as forcefully as she could. "We're great friends, which is a thing you'll never have!"

XANA laughed. _Of course you think that, but is it really what they think?_

Janna frowned. "I wouldn't know, but that's mostly because I don't pester them every day with failed plans." She retorted.

XANA was silent for a few seconds. Janna thought she could leave now, so she started to walk back to the dining hall.

Suddenly, she got a massive headache. She grabbed her head, screaming.

Then, all went black.

"What was that all about?" Odd asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe she just needed to be by herself." Jeremie replied.

Suddenly, a scream sliced through the air. Everyone ran outside, finding Janna passed out on the ground, clutching her head.

"Janna!" Odd shouted. "She needs to go to the infirmary!" he told Jim.

Jim nodded. "Take her there, Della Robia!" he commanded, helping Odd get a grip on her. Odd walked away, being very careful not to drop his friend.

"Hm…" the nurse said as she took the thermometer from Janna's mouth. "Her temperature seems normal." She told Odd, who was sitting next to the bed. She put a hand on Janna's head, feeling pulsations. "But she seems to have throbbing pain in her head. If she rests for a day or two, she should be fine. You can go to class now." She told Odd.

"But I can't leave her alone!" Odd told her. "She needs someone by her side at all times! It's very important."

The nurse smiled. "Okay, I'll ask your teachers if that's okay." She left the room, leaving Odd alone with Janna.

Odd looked at his friend. She was breathing, which was a relief. She didn't seem to be under XANA's control, either. But when they're asleep, it's sort of hard to tell.

He gently poked her. "Janna?" he asked. "Can you hear me?"

_Yes._

Odd fell backwards in surprise.

"What's-What's going on?!" he yelled.

_Calm down bro! Geez, I try to get help and all you do is freak out. What happened to you? I thought you were tough._

Odd looked at his sleeping friend. "How are you-"

_Listen dude, it's a very hard thing that I hate explaining over and over again to people. Can you just accept I have telepathy?_

Odd nodded.

_Good. Now listen very carefully. I can't wake up because my dad put a spell on me. He's trying to take over, but I won't let him. I need your help to get to the factory, get onto Lyoko, and stop the spell's process._

"But how-?"

_Here's how._

Odd's leg started to move on its own, taking him closer to Janna. His arms grabbed her, being very careful not to drop her. He started to walk out the door, being careful not to run into anyone on the way.

Odd started to freak out. He didn't know what was happening, but something kept him from screaming.

_I thought you'd try to freak out, so I took the liberty of temporarily shutting down your vocal cords. I'm going to take you to the factory, where you'll put me inside a scanner. You'll virtualize me onto Lyoko, where I'll fight my dad for control of my body. Got it?_

Odd shook his head. He thought he could hear the faintest sound of a slap, as if Janna had facepalmed.

_Look, we'll just continue our little adventure later, okay?_

Odd nodded.

**Look! It's a long chapter! These are becoming a lot more frequent, don'tcha think? See yas later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Horray! Janna's gonna have a weird problem later on that drastically effects the team! P.S. I just finished the first series of Code Lyoko!... Poor Aelita...**

**Disclaimer: Horray! I finally own Code Lyoko!... I'm kidding! *cries***

Odd carried Janna to the sewers through the school, but knew he couldn't use his skateboard. So he walked the entire way, panting.

"You know, even though you're part computer program, you're not that light!"

_And for a Lyoko warrior, you're not that strong!_ Janna retorted.

Odd shut up, walking towards the ladder. He looked up, thinking about how tall and difficult to climb the ladder seemed now.

"Oh, come on!" he shouted.

* * *

"I wonder how Janna's doing." Aelita told her friends as they walked to the Infirmary.

They opened the door, walking in on an empty room.

"Where'd she go?" Jeremie asked.

"And where's Odd?" Yumi asked.

All of their eyes widened.

"XANA!" they shouted.

* * *

"Okay, what do I do now?" Odd asked.

_First, put my body into the scanner. Then go start a virtualization timer._

"Okay!" Odd started to put Janna down, then stopped. "And how do I start that?"

There was another facepalm noise.

_I'll tell you when you get there._

And with that, Odd left the girl in the scanner.

When he got to the computer, he was freaked out by how complicated it was. "Uh, Janna? You still there?"

_Of course! Now, press these keys:_

Odd listened, stopping a few times to keep from messing up. When the countdown started, he climbed down the ladder into the scanner room. He stepped inside his own scanner, and watched the doors close.

"Scanner Janna..." he said, not really knowing if he should or not. "Scanner Odd... Transfer Janna... Transfer Odd... Virtualization!"

A blast of wind hit his face, and they were on Lyoko.

* * *

As the elevator opened, Jeremie rushed to the computer. "Oh no!" he shouted.

"What's wrong?" Ulrich asked.

"Odd and Janna are on Lyoko!" he exclaimed. "You've got to get there and save him!"

His friends nodded, and rode the elevator to the scanner room.

* * *

When Odd and Janna virtualized in the Mountain Sector, she was awake this time.

"Hey Janna! Feeling better?" Odd asked her.

Janna nodded, a smile on her face. "I guess Dad's spell doesn't work on me if I'm on Lyoko." she said.

A laser whizzed past them, nearly hitting Janna's arm. They turned, seeing three Tarantulas headed their way. William was riding the centermost one, glaring at Janna.

"Looks like we have a welcoming party." Janna said.

When she finished speaking, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita were virtualized a few feet away. When they landed, they charged at Janna.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled at them.

They didn't reply, but attacked her. She devirtualized within a few seconds.

Odd stood there, mouth open in shock. When he finally came to his senses, he was extremely angry.

"What is wrong with you?!" he yelled at them.

His friends turned to him. "We just saved you from XANA and this is how you thank us?" Yumi asked.

"Janna wasn't being controlled!" Odd shouted. "She was trying to _not_ be controlled! XANA had control over her body, and she was trying to fight it! Now she'll be stuck like that!"

* * *

Janna's scanner opened, showing she was still asleep in human form. Her eyes shot open, revealing XANA now had control.

She rode the elevator to the supercomputer, and walked over to Jeremie. In her XANAfied voice, she said "Janna wasn't under my control before, but now she is. And i have you an your friends to thank." She shocked him, knocking him out. She sat at the computer and started to type. Her voice switched to normal as she talked to the Lyoko Warriors.

"Hey guys!" she said happily.

"Janna!" Odd shouted happily. "You're awake! Are you okay?"

"Yup! But there's a slight problem up here." she added. "One of XANA's minions came her and made Jeremie black out. They revived me, and now I'm trying to help you while they head to their newest weapon and try to destroy the factory."

"We'd better deactivate that tower soon!" Ulrich said.

"Hey Janna, can you program our vehicles?" Yumi asked.

"Sorry, but there's a bug in the system. XANA's new puppet punched in a code that's bugging the supercomputer." Janna stated.

"Hey Janna?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah Aelita?"

"Who's XANA controlling now?"

There was a long silence. Everyone looked at each other, confused. Then the ground started to shake.

"There's no way you'll harm my daughter!" XANA yelled at them. "Especially if you're all virtualized forever!"

Janna pressed some buttons, and there was complete darkness for a second. She typed something else, and the group started to freeze one by one. XANA laughed, making Janna laugh too.

"It's safe to come back, my dear." XANA said to Janna. "It's time to take you home."

Janna smiled, riding the elevator to the scanners. When she was virtualized, she ran to William and hugged him. "I'm ready to go home now!" she told him, and William smiled. He got off his Tarantula, then ran with her to the Digital Sea. They jumped in, happy to be back with their master once more.

**Well things have taken a turn for the worst in a horrible way. And I have an idea for a new character that'll make an appearance in this story! But I need some help. Like what should he look like? What does he look like on Lyoko? What are his weapons? I know he's gonna have an ironic fear of spiders, too. Whoever helps me can get... some sort of Fanfiction related reward. I also need help with his name. See yas!**


End file.
